


principito, enano, y gran lobo

by folieafuck



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dubious Morality, M/M, One Word Prompts, Post-Blood Brothers Ending (Life is Strange 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folieafuck/pseuds/folieafuck
Summary: "That was really fun, Sean," he murmurs, shamefaced and hidden.Sean tangles his free hand in Daniel's too-long locks, letting his knees drive for the time being to hold his brother close. "I know," is all he adds, with a kiss to the scalp. "I know it was."
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	principito, enano, y gran lobo

**Author's Note:**

> prompts from @nosebleedclub on tumblr:
> 
> Shiba Inu  
> Late Night Adventure  
> Extermination  
> Basilica  
> Unripe

There's no replacement for Mushroom. Not in the cats that clamber behind them on porch steps, not in the coyotes they sometimes spy from their kitchen window, and certainly not in the occasional pest they find upturned in the garage. Sean hasn't even attempted to bring it up, partly for fear that Daniel would take it the wrong way, and partly because the guilt he tried to leave with the puppy's body had followed him home on broken legs. 

So when Daniel stomps up to meet him at the shop for lunch with a wiggling, whining bundle in his hands, Sean's caught between glee and heartbreak. 

"Look who followed me home!" Daniel tries to make his voice sound as innocent as possible, but the giddy smirk and bouncing heels give his role in the operation away. It doesn't help that the crackling tones of old have softened and smoothed into a pleasant, professional baritone. 

Sean pushes himself from underneath the truck just in time to be presented the dog, who takes to licking the oil streaks off his face immediately. He raises a single eyebrow at Daniel, who shoves his hands in his pockets and grins wider, knowing he's getting away with this one (and the next one...and the next…). Sighing softly, Sean hands him back, looking steadily at Daniel for a moment before lightly kissing his cheek. 

The young man startles straight, not expecting that reaction and not in this public place. Before he can question, Sean's already shoved himself out of view, leaving Daniel to run his nails over Principito in deep thought before stalking peacefully back to the house. Sean brings a bag of food with him, but Daniel's already indulged him with half of their snacks. 

∆

Hood pulled tight over his face, Daniel bites back a giggle as Sean scoops him against his chest, face buried in his neck as they lean against the trees. The rustling they heard continues a moment more before a raccoon bumbles from the brush, sniffing at them disdainfully before running off. 

Daniel shrieks when Sean suddenly shoves his back against the bark, using the few inches he now holds to his advantage; his knee fits snugly in between his thighs, sending the fight right out of him with a gasp. He claws at the dark until he finds purchase on Sean's jacket, then clutches tight and brackets Sean's hips. "I thought this was a serious mission," he whispers, but the mock-outrage is obvious. To prove it, he throws his arms over Sean's shoulders and presses their mouths together, relieved not to have all his senses razor-sharp anymore. 

After a sweet, silent moment, Sean pulls back a little, so both their visions are obscured by the other and the other only. The older brother grins, wolf-bright, blood-stained, and Daniel gets an evil little rush of psychotic nostalgia: car chases, fires, and bodies spinning through the air with a flick of his finger. All he sees reflecting back at him right now is pure love, and passion, and the anger of someone who has done everything and seen it all through one hazy eye. 

"No mission," he murmurs, thumb brushing a swath of spit from Daniel's bottom lip. "Maybe some fun, though?"

Daniel answers with a frenzied bite, and they're deterred from blowing up a semi-truck for a few minutes more. 

∆

" _SEAN!_ " The anger is blinding, making every body in his way an enemy, every faulty step a fatal error. All he can think about is the crumpled form at the end of the garage, the one with bruises lining his arms and his head pressed to the floor. Sean's been more than capable of handling himself; ever since the gang attack, he's been sharpening his skills, so Daniel hasn't felt the need to stalk and observe like he had during their early years in Mexico. 

But when Daniel and Principito had made their usual trek to the shop to make sure Sean hadn't collapsed from overworking, he could hear the commotion from blocks away. Nobody else had, because nobody else has his powers and nobody could dream of caring for Sean as much. He sprinted the rest of the way, leaving Principito tied up with the nice old grannies who run one of the sewing stores. The second he'd made out the building, the doors had been blown and assholes came flying out, and the rest is obscured by red haze. 

Only when he realizes nobody's coming for him anymore does he still and finally stop. He nearly slips on something slick and warm on the floor, but balances quickly to throw himself on top of Sean. "Sean? Sean?! What happened?" He tugs at his shoulder for a good minute, huffing as he shoves him onto his back, then loses his air all over again when he sees the blood oozing from his blackened socket. 

He's about to turn and start ripping people apart once more when Sean coughs, eyebrows furrowed as he fights the trauma keeping him under. As if drowning, he gasps into consciousness, wading in front of him until he feels Daniel's damp face. Daniel can instantly tell he's been blinded by the pain, and whatever came into such violent contact with his wound. 

"Daniel?" Sean mumbles, a broken and hurt mockery of his usual confident tone. Daniel nuzzles against his face, letting him run fingers over to make sure he's in one piece. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

His tongue seems out of place; he's slurring his words, and one of his teeth wiggles with his words. Daniel doesn't respond in favor of kissing every bit of skin he can reach, trying and failing to still his heartbeat. When he's satisfied, he takes Sean's hands and helps him pathetically get to his feet. "No," he reassures through grunts, resting his palms on his knees when Sean's standing, "I took care of it. It's okay."

His breathing is stopped short when Sean rubs one eye and halts, blinking furiously around the room. Daniel's bewildered for a moment until he turns around, and has to sag against the wall when he realizes what he's done. 

There had only been seven men. Too many for one person, nothing to him, and yet the blood and viscera coating the walls seem to be from hundreds of bodies. The only whole piece he can make out is a sneakered foot, thrown against one of the engines like a mechanic had hung it there for later. He takes a slow step forwards and stops again, stomach churning when he sees the gore blocking every path from this corner. He starts to look down at his hands, but dizzily stops when he sees the stains. 

He doesn't realize his knees have given way until Sean's caught him, easing them both back onto the wet floor. "Shh, enano," he's whispering into Daniel's dirty, sticky hair, stroking his tense shoulders and letting his mouth run on autopilot. "You did the right thing, baby. You saved me. I love you."

Daniel lets Sean scoop him into his arms, lets him ease him gently into the back of their car and tug off his clothes, so he's sitting in the old seats like he's a kid again and waiting for Sean to sweet-talk a front desk. He's even messing with his fingers in the same panicked motion he had leaving that church for the last time. 

He's about to start imploring Sean to let him help when he climbs in next to him, cradling his head to his chest and tangling their limbs together. "I'll take care of it, sweetheart," he whispers, watching Daniel's face carefully. "Let me return the favor." 

He waits in the car for half-an-hour, when Sean returns in new clothing and a few handfuls of garbage bags to shove in the trunk. Daniel clambers over the center console and takes Sean's hand without a word, and they drive off into the desert to search for a quiet place. 

After the sun has finished setting and the road has turned to sand and dirt, Daniel turns to Sean and presses his face into his shirt. It's hard to make out, but Sean is always listening, even when Daniel is muffled and scared. Especially then. 

"That was really fun, Sean," he murmurs, shamefaced and hidden. 

Sean tangles his free hand in Daniel's too-long locks, letting his knees drive for the time being to hold his brother close. "I know," is all he adds, with a kiss to the scalp. "I know it was."

∆

It's a new kind of quiet: abandoned, elegant, with the steady sound of rain beating on the roof. This place is jarring: the ceiling is miles high, decaying statues watching over the space with ancient stares. One of the glorious windows is shattered, letting in cool air and ambience. And, instead of being hidden away at the top of the steps, Daniel is tucked underneath him, where he's supposed to be. 

The pew is the perfect size for him, but Sean's a little bulkier, so one leg stays on the floor as he burrows himself as close as he can. Daniel paws at his back, unsure where to set his sights: kissing Sean, pressing onto the soft spots he's memorized so well, or leaning back against the wood and breathing hard. He finally settles on cupping Sean's cheeks, grinning wide and about to make a poorly-timed joke; but Sean drives deep and has his head leaning back over the floor before he can make a noise. 

"Mí pequeño angél," he's murmuring, as usual letting his heart do the dirty talking for him. "You like being worshipped like you deserve?"

Exhaling shakily, Daniel manages an agreeable whine, latching onto Sean's ear and nicking the corner of his eye with his nail. The grin is still there, so Sean growls and wipes it off his face, with every thrust rewarding him for his painful teasing. When his whole body goes slack and his hips start to jerk, Sean holds him down harder, making him take what he's given until they're both lax on the brazen wood. 

Before Sean can move away, Daniel locks every limb around him, and he hears the telltale rumbling of the marble around them. Daniel's sharp nails dig into his scalp, and with a rush of power neither can understand, Sean is gifted to an erotic scene: instead of fucking here, in this beautiful church, he has them writhing on the puddles of blood, hissing like tomcats and fighting over scraps of organ and victory. 

When they both stumble to their feet, Sean grabs him hard and nuzzles into his neck, because the battle of heights has been recently won. "Mí pequeño diablo," he chides, but the smile splitting his face in two gives way to just how much he enjoyed the idea. 

Daniel just leans down to kiss him, hot, wet, angelic, and they stroll out into the warm rain without a sin in the world. 

∆

They were lying in the hotel room, fingers tangled under the sheets and yet still countries apart, minds on the same problem with very different views. After a beat, when Sean thought he'd fallen asleep, Daniel rolled over; small legs bracketed his hips and newly-found strength took Sean's wrists and pinned them to the pillows. 

"Please?" he asks, which is much more than Sean thinks he deserves. 

He nods, delirious, hurt, reaching out for the only thing he ever cared about and the only person he'll ever need to love. Daniel takes control, but not with his telekinesis: with his suddenly dark words and snake tongue, paired with inexperienced and nervous, careful touches. 

They never come back from this. They share a tangerine in the morning, and Daniel's leg stays thrown atop Sean's until their journey ends.

**Author's Note:**

> i like comments


End file.
